Jealousy
by Murasaki-kun
Summary: Oneshot, séquelle de Only you, SasuNaru, NejiNaru et SAsuNaruNeji......et vi lemon à trois! Aller bonne lecture!


**_Kikouille ! Voili voilà une suite (courte) héhé de Only you…avec l'aide de mes chéries Hige et Tori-san…..merkiiiiiiii !J'espère que ça vous plaira, car beaucoup on trouvé que ma fic était trop courte…...gomen !Enfin, bref…voilà une pitite suite en tout cas, je vous laisse et bonne lecture ! Lemon à trois, lemon à troieuuuuuuuuuuu (moi et hige qui saute partout !)Au faite l'histoire se passe avant l'épilogue….donc s'il y a des choses qui prêtent à confusion par rapport à la fin de « Only you » c'est normal lol._**

_Genre : yaoi / Lemon / Drama/ sans oublié l'humouuuuur/ séquelle de « Only you »/ one shot_

_Couples : SasuNaru et NejiNaru_

_Jealousy_

_**Ça fait maintenant deux mois que nous sommes en ménage à trois, Naruto Sasuke et moi…je devrais dire que ça se passe plutôt bien…..même si des fois…j'aimerais que l'on ne soit que tout les deux avec Naruto, ces moments d'intimité que nous avions l'habitude d'avoir me manque…..enfin bref, on ne peut pas tout avoir, comme je l'ai déjà dit, et je le redirais d'ailleurs quoi qu'il m'en coûte, c'est que je ne veux que son bonheur et rien d'autre……..** (Soupir) **……. Oui, mais….mais j'ai l'impression depuis quelque temps que Naruto passe plus de temps avec Sasuke qu'avec moi….c'est justement pour ça que je suis sortis prendre l'air, les voir tout les deux se papouiller et faire comme si je n'étais pas là me fais du mal….ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Naruto n'est pas qu'à lui, mais à moi aussi !**_

_Et sur ce, Neji se décida à rentrer chez eux, histoire d'avoir une petite discussion avec eux deux…._

_00000000000000000000_

_Il referma alors la porte, puis posa sa veste sur la patère (porte manteaux). Le brun écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier posé sur la commode de l'entrée. Neji tendit l'oreille, surprit de ne pas entendre la voix énergique de son amant blond. Soudain, il entendit des bruits qu'il n'arrivait pas à discerner. Suivant à l'ouie ces sons indéfinissables, il arriva devant la porte du salon, celle ci n'étant qu'entrebâillée. _

_Il poussa donc la porte, lentement._

_Son cœur manqua alors un battement….même si pourtant cette scène n'était pas inhabituelle à ses yeux, seule la façon dont Naruto se tenait, enlaçant plus que tendrement Sasuke, à cheval sur lui sur le canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière, une grimace de pur plaisir peinte sur son visage, la bouche grande ouverte, d'où s'échappait un long gémissement, réussissait à le perturber._

_Neji claqua la porte, après avoir lancé un regard dur à Naruto que celui ci avait vu, malgré la vitesse de l'action. _

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive à ton avis ?

-J'en sais trop rien, _fit Sasuke d'un ton neutre, tout en passant son index et son majeur sur son torse couvert de la semence de Naruto, puis les approcha de ses lèvres. Il sortit la langue et en lécha la substance. _

-J'vais quand même aller voir ce qu'il a, _fit le blond soucieux. _

_Il embrassa une dernière fois Sasuke apparemment déçut que Naruto casse ce moment d'intimité qu'il avait pu avoir._

_Sasuke regarda tout de même avec amusement son amant blond ruminer, cherchant quelque chose à mettre dans tout le charivari qu'ils avaient mit tout les deux. _

-Voilà ! Trouvé !

_Naruto enfila le caleçon de Sasuke, puis partit à la recherche de son deuxième amant. _

_0000000000000000000000_

_Naruto trouva enfin son autre brun. Celui-ci était accoudé à la rambarde du balcon, une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres._

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or fit coulisser la baie vitrée, puis s'avança vers le brun aux cheveux longs. _

_Tout en gardant le silence, Naruto s'accouda lui aussi à ses côtés, le regard perdu comme son compagnon, dans la contemplation du trafic routier. _

-Tu me fais tirer ?

_Neji, ne lui accordant toujours aucun regard, tira une dernière fois dessus, avant de la lui tendre. _

-Merci.

_Naruto la prit entre ses doigts, puis la calla entre ses lèvres pour tirer longuement dessus._

-Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

_Neji garda le silence, agacé, le blond le regarda avec intensité, voulant tout de même une réponse à sa question._

_Neji soupira, laissant tomber face à l'obstination de son blondinet._

-Y a juste que….

-Vi….

-Il y a juste que j'ai l'impression que depuis un certain temps tu me laisse de côté.

_Naruto le regarda étonné, puis un tendre sourire se dessina sur son visage angélique._

-Qu'est ce que tu vas m'inventer là…..bien sûr que non, je ne te met pas de côté.

_Il s'approcha de Neji, et le prit tendrement dans ses bras sous l'œil de Sasuke, appuyé contre la baie vitrée, une cigarette, lui aussi, entre ses lèvres. _

_000000000000000000000000_

_Neji ne trouvait pas le sommeil, durant toute la nuit, il n'avait pas arrêté de se retourner dans son lit, malgré ce que lui avait dit Naruto, il n'en était pas pour autant rassuré._

-Merde fait chier !

_Il jeta les draps du lit, puis se leva décidant d'aller prendre une douche pour se changer les idées. _

_Naruto poussa un grognement, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, et de voir Neji se lever du lit. _

_Il se retourna et vit Sasuke, paisiblement endormi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, un léger sifflement s'en échappait. Naruto sourit, puis se leva lui aussi, histoire d'aller voir ce qui n'allait pas chez Neji. _

-Neji ?

_Il s'avança doucement vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il poussa celle-ci, et souri tout en regardant son amant prendre sa douche dans une position des plus sensuelle. Ses longs cheveux d'encre étaient collés à sa peau opaline, et ses mains couvertes de mousses, caressant ce corps androgyne…..et l'eau ruisselant sur chaque parcelles de son corps…………Naruto ne tarda pas à sentir son caleçon rétrécir au fur et à mesure que son regard se perdait sur Neji._

_Le Hyuuga arrêta l'eau, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis tira le rideau de douche de plastic transparent. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit Naruto en face de lui, un filet de sang coulant de sa narine droite. _

-Naru ?

_Et Neji glissa en voulant sortir de la baignoire. Naruto se précipita à son secours, le rattrapant de justesse._

_Ils étaient tout les deux étalés sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bain, Neji affalé de toute sa nudité sur le corps en agitation de Naruto. _

-Naruto ? Je suis désolé ! Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fais mal au moins?

_Il se surprit à voir son blond, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres plutôt qu'une grimace de douleur._

-On reprend une douche ?

-Gne ? _Fit intelligemment Neji. _

_00000000000000000000000000_

_Ils étaient tout deux enlacés, l'eau ruisselait sur leur corps imberbes, les lèvres et la langue de Neji se perdaient dans le cou de son amant blond, tandis que entre les doigts de Naruto se mêlaient les longues mèches brunes de Neji. L'une des mains du brun soutenait la jambe gauche de Naruto, alors que son autre main introduisait son index et son majeur dans son intimité sous les supplications de Naruto qui gémissait les yeux fermés et la bouche grande ouverte._

-Nejiiiiii……….haaann…..hummmmmmmm…..

_Neji lui souri sadiquement, avant d'enfoncer ses doigts plus loin, en les faisant onduler. Il se mit alors à genoux dans la baignoire et prit son érection entre ses longs doigts fins. Il passa alors un long coup de langue sur le gland, tout en continuant à onduler ses doigts tout en entamant de longs vas et viens._

_Neji prit le membre turgescent en bouche sous un soupir de Naruto qui agrippa ses cheveux, tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière. _

_00000000000000000000_

_Sasuke se réveilla, à cause de bruits bizarres parvenant de la salle de bain à ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Il se retourna pour réveiller Naruto mais fut surpris de ne trouver ni son amant, ni Neji._

_Il se leva alors du lit, lui aussi, et se décida à aller à la rencontre de ce qui l'avait réveillé. _

_Il vit du couloir, la porte de la salle de bain étant ouverte, Neji et Naruto en pleine action. Pour lui, contrairement à Neji, s'était la première fois qu'il voyait son amant faire la chose avec autre que lui, pourtant il le savait bien que Neji et lui, lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que tout les deux, ne faisaient pas du tricot tout les samedi soirs….._ **_(Bah y sont cons c'est super marrant )._** _Mais les voir tout les deux ainsi……il ne pouvait tout simplement pas….._

_000000000000000_

_Neji donna un dernier coup de langue sur le membre de Naruto, puis se releva, tout en enlevant ses doigts. Neji prit Naruto dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa goulûment. Le baiser terminé, Naruto se retourna et prit appuis contre le mur. Neji s'approcha alors de lui, puis commença à le pénétrer, doucement d'abord….puis, arrivé à la garde, il entama des coups de boutoirs de plus en plus violent. Naruto serrait les dents, essayant tout de même de ne pas faire trop de bruit, car un tel vacarme en pleine nuit dans un immeuble……enfin bref, Naruto, ne tenant plus, desserra la mâchoire et laissa libre cour à ses gémissements……**tant pis pour les voisins, et si la p'tite vieille du dessus meurt d'une crise cardiaque se sera en écoutant cette douce mélodie de deux corps en train de fusionner…..certes de façon violente, mais fusionnant tout de même…..** _

-HAAAAANNNNNNN……….NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Naru……Narutoooo………

_Sasuke regardait ce spectacle, une boule commençant à se former au niveau de son estomac. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il décida, oui il décida que c'était la seule chose à faire. Il baissa la tête, puis fit volte face. Entrant dans la chambre, il prit un sac de voyage, puis quelques une de ses affaires, il irait chercher le tout un peu plus tard…..Il s'habilla vite fais, puis prit son sac, et quitta l'appartement……cette pensée lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit à plusieurs reprises, même si Naruto l'aimait, ce dont il était sûr maintenant, le faite que cet amour soit partagé avec quelqu'un d'autre le faisait souffrir…..il le cachait à son blond depuis déjà trop longtemps, il fallait bien qu'il le fasse un jour……_

-« Le train partant de Kyoto arrivera dans cinq minutes au quai numéro trois, je répète…… »

_Sasuke commença à avancer vers le quai que venait de désigner la standardiste. Il sortit un paquet de sa poche et en sorti une cigarette, qu'il calla directement entre ses lèvres, mais brusquement, une quinte de toux s'empara de lui._

-Ha…….kufkufkuf…….faudrait que je ralentisse la cadence, décidément je fume trop….

_Sur ce, le brun sortit son briquet, puis s'alluma sa clope…._

_000000000000000000000000_

-Nani ? Doushite ? Pourquoi a t'il fais ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien moi………as-tu essayer de l'appeler sur son portable au moins ?

-Ano……héhéhéhéhé……..non….

-…………………Y a des fois je me demande quand même ce que je fais avec toi……

-Nif………

-Mais nan, je rigole mon ange, aller vas l'appeler….

-Yata ! Nejiiiiiii !

_Naruto sauta au cou de Neji tout en l'embrassant avec fougue et passion._

-Aishiteru watashi-mo tenshi.

-Moi aussi.

- Aller va rattraper ton deuxième amant baka !

-à vos ordres chef !

_Et sur ce, le jeune homme aux cheveux de paille couru vers le téléphone. _

_00000000000000000000000_

_Le train arriva à Kyoto peu avant midi. Sasuke descendit d'un wagon de première classe, une main en visière, pour se protéger du soleil de Janvier, semblant chercher quelqu'un du regard. _

-Sasuke !

_Sasuke se retourna vers son interlocuteur, qui n'était autre que son frère aîné **(Itachi version gentil parke il est utile comme ça et pi voilà, nyark).**_

_Et d'un pas vif, Itachi se rapprocha de Sasuke._

_Il frotta alors vivement son cuir chevelu à l'aide de son poing :_

-comme tu as grandi !

-Arrête nii-san !_ Fit Sasuke rouge de honte,_ J'ai passé l'âge !

-Hahahaha…..oui, mais je n'arriverais jamais à m'y faire, je te revois encore en couche culotte tu sais, et puis aussi la fois où t'avais peur du chat des voisins, et puis…..

_La longue tirade et riche d'informations sur l'enfance assez mouvementé de Sasuke, fut coupé par la sonnerie du portable du jeune Uchiwa. Il regarda l'écran et vit le numéro de son correspondant._

-…….ha…….d'accord

_Il envoya donc son correspondant sur la messagerie et éteignit ensuite son portable. _

-C'était qui ?_ Demanda une belette curieuse **(morte de rire quand j'ai découvert qu'Itachi voulait dire belette…..Mouhahahahahaha…..PAM…..Aïe…..Itachi no baka !).**_

-Personne, _Répondit froidement Sasuke._

-……………gne ?

_00000000000000000000000_

-Alors ? _Demanda Neji à son amant blond._

_Naruto tourna lentement la tête vers Neji, puis le regarda les yeux tout numides, la lèvre inférieure tremblotante. _

-Y veux pas de mouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !_ Hurla Naruto en se jetant dans les bras du brun._

_Neji secoua son bras frénétiquement, tentant vainement d'y décrocher Naruto version moule vivante….._ **_(Mouhahahahahahahaha………….. (Pardon))._**

-Lâche moi !

_Naruto fit alors une superbe embardé contre le mur._

-Personne ne m'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Ouuuuuuuuuuuinnnnnnnnn !

_Chibi Naruto, assit à terre, les larmes jaillissant de ses perles bleues comme des fontaines. _

_Neji, un poil énervé…._

-Ben quoi ! Qu'est ce que t'as en ce moment à être si émotif ! T'as tes règles ou quoi ? T'es pire qu'une nana toi !

_Un ange passa…….._

-Heu jusqu'à preuve du contraire le plus efféminé des deux c'est toi.

_Un deuxième ange passa…… **(C'est la saison des troupeaux d'anges).**_

_Neji se pinçant l'arête du nez :_

-Bon on vas quand même pas s'engueuler pour cet abrutit.

_Naruto, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation **(il est prévoyant quand il veut)** ne répondit pas à la provocation, qui n'en est pas une soit dit en passant, préféra fulminer dans son coin._

-Appelle Itachi on ne sait jamais.

-………………Qui ?

_Neji se tapa le front à l'aide de la paume de sa main._

-C'est pas vrai………..c'est pas vrai ! Ça fait quoi…..depuis que tu es gosse que tu le connais et tu ne sais toujours pas qui est Itachi !

-Ben quoi ?...non….

-C'est son frère……usuratonkachi !

-Ha bon ? Il a un frère ? _fit très sérieusement Naruto._

-Oui et des parents aussi……

-Sérieux ? _Continua Naruto perplexe. _

-tu croyais qu'il était né dans une éprouvette ?

-Ben on fait les bébés Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? S'il te plaît dit mouaaaaaaaaaaaa !

_Un troisième ange passa……** (Et vi ils sont beaucoup dans la famille)**_

-Dis moi tu serais pas en train de te foutre de moi par hasard….. ?

_Naruto joignit ses mains en une prière, transformant ses yeux en grands lacs étoilés :_

-………….vi.

_Naruto reprenant un air sérieux :_

-Bon……………et tu l'as ce numéro ?

_Neji tomba alors en arrière la tête la première, puis se relevant tant bien que mal :_

-Il est enregistré dans le téléphone baka !

-Je le sais bien…….je te taquine hein ?

-Légèrement………….

_Naruto redevenant enfin sérieux, prit le combiné et composa le numéro de son beau frère. _

_Neji se dirigea alors vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation de Naruto et d'Itachi._

-Coucou c'est moua !...comment ça moi qui ? Ben Naruto espèce d'empaffer……….nan, nan, t'es tout excusé **_(agitant la main façon fille superficielle)._**

-Baka ! Il peut pas te voir !

-Ha oui c'est vrai ! Pardon Itachiiiiii…….Je voulais savoir si Sasuke était avec toi, parce que je l'ai appelé sur son portable et je me suis fais envoyé paître………Ha oui d'accord……..nan, nan, ça va c'est bon……merci encore hein ? Aller Salut !

_Naruto reposa lentement le combiné, la tête baissée._

_Neji, passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine, une cigarette entre les lèvres :_

-Alors ?

-Il est bien là bas…..

-………………..Ben vas le chercher abrutit !

-Mais nan y veux plus de moi……

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais, il te l'as dit au moins ! Si il a fais ça c'est pour une bonne raison, ne ?

-…………………En route pour Kyoto !

_D'un pas vif et assuré, le jeune blond se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, rattrapé de justesse par un Neji plus qu'exaspéré :_

-Ta valise, kit'.

-Ha vi…….hihihihi, _fit Naruto en se frottant l'arrière du crâne._

_Une demi heure plus tard, Naruto était partit, laissant un Neji, abattu, le dos contre la porte d'entrée, la tête baissée, au bord des larmes :_

**Quel con je fais, alors que j'aurais pu le garder pour moi seul, il a fallu que je le renvois dans ses bras……….**_Se ressuyant les larmes du revers de sa manche_………**Ma gentillesse me tuera………**

_0000000000000000000000000_

_Naruto descendit d'un pas sûr du wagon de tête qui l'avait amené directement à Kyoto. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie de la gare, ayant bien en tête l'idée de retrouver son amant. _

_Il s'engagea dans le centre ville, et déboucha sur la grande place. Malgré le soleil éblouissant, une brise vint balayer ses longs cheveux retenus en une queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches danser aux grés du vent. Il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, puis la jeta à terre……………Il se retourna alors vivement, puis se mit en version chibi Naruto :_

-………………Il habite oùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù ?

_Il s'agrippa à la manche d'une vieille dame, et lui demanda la voix pleine de détresse, et la morve au nez :_

-Siou plé madame….. !

-Au viol ! À l'assassin ! Tenez mécréant !

_Et elle abattit sa canne sur le pauvre crâne de Naruto en une série de coups déchaînés d'une force incroyable pour son grand âge._

_Après s'être rendu compte de son erreur, la vieille dame s'excusa, et reprit son chemin, laissant un Naruto aussi avancé qu'au départ._

_Et là Itachi déboula au milieu de la place, traînant un cabas quelque peu dépassé grinçant des roues :_

-Ben Naruto qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Itachi !_ Hurla Naruto en se jetant sur lui, tout en frottant sa joue contre l'épaule de cet avant dernier._

-Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour me voir, tu veux voir Sasuke ?

-Vi……….

-Aller, viens…..

_Et là ils se prirent par la main, tandis qu'une chanson de sitcom américaine des années soixante se mit en arrière plan accompagné d'un coucher de soleil, leurs silhouettes se découpant dans cette lumière orangée…….simplement troublé des petits nyick, nyick, nyick du cabas. _

_00000000000000000000000_

_Ils arrivèrent donc tout deux devant la modeste maison d'Itachi, qui invita le blond à entrer._

_Celui-ci enleva ses chaussures et posa sa valise._

-Tu veux un truc à………

_Et là, des bruits de pas dans les escaliers se firent entendre, en effet, Sasuke descendait alerté par le bruit de la porte d'entré. _

-Itachi ……?_ Demanda celui-ci, clope coincé entre les lèvres. _

_Arrêt sur image……Demi tour version avance rapide….._

-Ha nan ! J'ai fais tout ce chemin pour te voir alors reste là !_ Fit Naruto en lui agrippant la manche._

_Sasuke se retourna, et regarda Naruto d'un air indifférent :_

-Et alors que veux tu que ça me fasse…..

_Mode chibi Naruto, s'agrippant au bras du brun, les nyeux tout numides :_

-Pourquoi t'es partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Tu m'aimes plus ?

_Sasuke, ne pouvant résister à son regard de chien battu :_

-Argh, mais ……mais nan, bien sûr que nan, c'est pas ça……..

-Pourquoi alors ? Nif………….

-Je crois que je ne supporte pas le faite de te partager voilà tout……….

_Naruto, se détachant du bras de Sasuke et reprenant un air sérieux :_

-Au lieu de partir, tu aurais dû m'en parler avant, et on aurait tenté de trouver une solution tout les trois, ne ?

_Sasuke regarda longuement Naruto dans les yeux, avant de passer furtivement sa langue sur ses lèvres._

-Ne…..tu rentre dis ?

-D'accord mais tu me rembourses le ticket de train.

-Kechi ! **_(Je sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça gomen ! en tout cas ça veux dire radin…..merci les épisodes de Naruto, lol)_**

_Itachi quand à lui, était en train de pleurer à chaudes lames devant ce spectacle touchant :_

-Oh…….nif……….c'est si beau……….nif. _**(Oui, Itachi est devenu un grand sentimental…..voilà ce que ça fais de trop regarder les feux de l'amour….. « Bruit de chargement de pistolet »….. « Calcul de la trajectoire »……. « PAN ! »** ……..**Itaï ! Moi qui cour comme une furie, Itachi à mes trousses, un magnum dans les mains…….)**_

_0000000000000000000000_

_Neji était assit tranquillement sur le canapé, feuilletant un bouquin…..il entendit alors les clés de la porte d'entrer :_

-Neji d'amour c'est nouuuuuuuuus !

_Neji eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête, qu'une chose à tête blonde vint plonger sur lui, coupant la respiration du brun._

-Tu m'as tellement manquéééééééééééé.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi……,_ fit Neji en lui caressant la tête comme un maître caressant son chien_……Mais tu m'étouffes.

-Ho pardon.

_Et Naruto commença à l'embrasser de partout, le pauvre Neji se retrouvant immaculé de bave. _

_Il tourna alors la tête vers Sasuke qui était entrain de s'allumer une cigarette :_

-'Lut …..T'as fais bon voyage ? _Demanda le brun aux longs cheveux, tentant une approche pacifique, histoire de resserrer leurs liens._

-Ouais, ouais…….. Et toi ? Pas trop triste tout seul ?

-Nan, ça m'a fais des vacances…….Pam……Itaï !

-ça t'apprendra à être méchant………._Fit Naruto vexé._

_S'en suivit une dispute sans fin……………_

-Bon……..je croyais qu'on devait parler ?

_Naruto et Neji s'arrêtant net :_

-Ha vi….

-Parler, mais de quoi ?

-Et bien du fait que ça dérange Sasuke de me partager……

-Quoi ? Il est pas content pt'être ? Ch'te signal que j'aurais pu t'avoir pour moi tout seul ! Il avait qu'à pas te faire autant de mal, comme ça tu ne serais jamais venu avec moi !

-Qu'est ce qu'il me raconte lui ! Je te signal que je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi ! Et puis de toutes manières c'est moi qu'il préfère….

-Qu……Quoi ! Mais c'est qu'il délire lui ! Je pari que je fais mieux l'amour à Naruto, que toi.

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais, t'as été vérifier ! Et puis d'ailleurs ch'uis plus beau que toi.

-Enfoiré ! Parce que t'es beau toi peut être ?

-Moi au moins je me laisse pas pousser les cheveux comme une bonne femme……

-Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit la bonne femme…..

-URUSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

………………..grand silence………………….

-Puisque c'est comme ça…..j'm'en vais.

_Naruto prit ses affaires et commença à partir quand Neji et Sasuke le rattrapèrent._

-Nan ! On sera gentil on te le promet…..

-Vi…..on s'engueulera plus….

-…………….promis ?……….

-Promis,_ jurèrent en cœur les deux bruns._

-Alors vous ne serez pas contre…………….

-Contre quoi ?

-Qu'on expérimente de nouvelles choses,_ fit Naruto le regard pervers, ce qui en disait long._

_Neji et Sasuke se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes, se questionnant du regard._

-Bon d'accord……

-C'est une expérience comme une autre après tout.

-Bien……

_Naruto se retourna vers Neji, empoignant le col de sa veste, puis s'empara de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser goulûment, le pauvre brun avait les yeux écarquillés, ne s'attendant pas à ça de son amant. Après avoir rompu le baiser, un long filet de bave joignait leurs lèvres. Puis le blond fit volte face, et entreprit de faire de même avec Sasuke, qui l'accueillit avec ardeur. Neji, qui de voir son amant si entreprenant, ne le laissait pas indifférent, colla son torse au dos de celui-ci, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, caressant ses cuisses fines, alors que ses lèvres et sa langue se perdaient dans la nuque du blond. Les mains de Sasuke commencèrent à caresser lui aussi les hanches de Naruto et rencontrèrent celles de Neji. Sasuke et lui se regardèrent alors, les yeux emplis de désir contenu. Sasuke rompit son baiser avec Naruto, puis se pencha pour attraper cette fois ci celles de Neji, rosies par l'excitation. Les gémissements montèrent alors, l'air devenait plus oppressant……Naruto embrassait le cou de Sasuke, alors que ses mains caressait l'entrejambe de Neji, déjà durcit par le plaisir, et celle de Sasuke se frottait à celle de Naruto. La langue de Neji dansait avec celle de Sasuke, leurs lèvres se caressaient…….c'était si bon……….._

-Et si on allait dans la chambre, ne ?

_Il ne le redit pas deux fois, à peine l'eut il demandé qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous trois sur le lit. _

_Naruto s'allongea de tout son long, suivit de ses deux amants. Neji s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa avec force, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, alors que les mains du blond enlevaient son haut. Naruto se redressa pour mieux lui enlever, et Sasuke en profita pour se mettre derrière lui, et le déposséder lui aussi de ses vêtements. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois nus, ils s'enivrèrent de caresses, et d'amour……._

_Naruto se mit à quatre pattes, puis prit possession du membre turgescent de Neji. Il lui imprima de longs vas et viens, puis passa et repassa sa langue sur le gland rose. Le brun pencha sa tête en arrière, laissant s'échapper de ses lèvres de longs gémissements. Sasuke, se caressant lui-même, voyant son blond procurer un si grand plaisir à Neji ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il s'allongea alors, sur le dos, mit sa tête au niveau du membre tendu de Naruto, puis le prit en bouche, prenant par surprise le blond, qui lâcha le membre de Neji, pour pousser un long râle de plaisir. _

_Neji prit alors Naruto par les cheveux, l'entraînant à reprendre son membre en bouche. Ce que celui-ci s'entreprit de faire, ses gémissements envoyant des ondes de plaisir au brun._

_Sasuke lâcha le pénis de Naruto tout en continuant des vas et viens. Il prit en bouche son index et son majeur, les humidifia, puis reprit le membre en bouche, pour ensuite insérer ses deux doigts dans son intimité et les faire onduler._

-Mmmm………..hanhanhaaaaaaan……..Sasu………Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..

_Sasuke sourit dans son œuvre, suivit de Neji, qui appréciait voir son Naruto qui ne pouvait plus contenir son excitation démesurée. _

_Sasuke se releva, puis s'avança vers Neji, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent sans retenu, Neji prit le membre de Sasuke et commença à le caresser._

-Neji……….

-Sasu……..

_Naruto se releva, puis prit part au baiser…..tout trois s'embrassèrent **(si, si je vous jure c'est possible)**. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, les trois amants gémissaient sans retenus, s'enivrant de leurs caresses……..Naruto prit Neji et le poussa sur le lit, puis lui tourna le dos. Le jeune blond s'accroupit, prit le membre, le positionna juste au dessous de son intimité, puis s'empala. Neji poussa un long râle de plaisir tout en prenant les hanches de Naruto, qui s'était baissé pour prendre le pénis de Sasuke en bouche. Naruto poussa sur ses cuisses, entamant des aller et venu._

-Huuuuummmmmm……..c'est trop bon…….Neji…..plus……plus vite…….

_Ce que fit Neji sans hésiter……._

-Mmmmmmm……Haaaaaaaaaaa !...Oui c'est trop booooooooooon !

_Sasuke avait posé sa main sur la tête de Naruto, entremêlant ses doigts à ses mèches blondes._

_Neji continua ses coups de boutoirs de plus en violents lorsqu'il sentit venir l'orgasme…..puis se fut le feu d'artifice……Neji se libéra en Naruto….._

-Haaaaaaaa………….ouuuuuuiiiii…….Narutooooooooo !

-Haaaaaaaannnnnnnnn……………..ouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiii………..

_Naruto regarda Sasuke avec malice, puis lécha une dernière fois son pénis._

_Naruto s'enleva de Neji, puis se retourna. Il l'embrassa amoureusement, avant de venir lécher la semence qui avait coulé sur son torse. Il porta à sa bouche deux de ses doigts, puis les inséra en Neji, qui poussa un long râle de plaisir…..Naruto entama des vas et viens suivi d'ondulations…….Sasuke quand à lui, et bien s'apprêtait à faire de même pour Naruto…..Lorsque Neji fut prés, Naruto présenta son pénis à son intimité, puis commença à le pénétrer doucement, mais celui-ci s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit le membre de Sasuke entrer en lui** ( cette position existe……oui, oui…..je ne l'ai pas expérimenté non, de toutes manières je pourrais pas lol….mais vive les doujinshis !pour m'avoir donné des idées !)**. Il poussa un long râle de plaisir, la sensation de pénétrer et d'être pénétré était plus que fantastique………….puis ils commencèrent à se mouvoir…..de long et lents vas et viens……..Neji hurlait de plaisir, en cœur avec Naruto….._

-Narutooooooooooooooo ! Hummmmmmmmm……….haaaaaa…..

_Naruto poussa un long râle d'extase, puis se pencha pour embrasser goulûment Neji……._

-……mmmmmmmm…………Sasuuuuuuuuuu !

_Puis ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une heure et demi, alternant les positions……._

_00000000000000000000000_

_Naruto ouvrit un œil, suivit du deuxième, l'air était lourd dans la chambre, il avait chaud……..peu de lumière passait à travers les volets…….Il regarda autour de lui, et vit que ses amants étaient déjà réveillés. Il se leva rapidement du lit, et parti à leur rencontre._

_Il les trouva sur le balcon, discutant tout en fumant une cigarette…..ce spectacle fit sourire Naruto, **il avait juste fallu une nuit comme celle-ci pour qu'ils se rapprochent……j'ai bien fais…….je crois que ce n'est pas la première et que ce ne sera pas la dernière……**Il poussa les vitres de la baie vitré, puis se mit derrière ses amants. Il les prit par l'épaule, les embrassant tout deux chacun leur tour._

-Bien dormi mon ange ?

-Oui et vous deux ?

-Comme des loirs.

-Au faite……vous avez pas mal vous ? Parce que moi…………….

-Ha ! M'en parle pas ! J'ai les hanches en feu c'est horrible ! J'arrive plus à marcher !

-Moi aussi ! Mais sinon c'était…………sublime……….

-Alors vous voyez bien……..c'est bien mieux comme ça ne ?

_**Owari**_

_**Murasaki-kun**_

_**Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !J'espère qu'il vous à plu…………..moi en tout cas oui ( Neji et Naruto à poils sous une douuuuucheeuuuu !)………..lol…..aller à plus pour une autre fic ! Bivouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !**_


End file.
